starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Rebellion of Korhal (conflict)
This article is about the conflict. For the organization, see Rebellion of Korhal. |prev= |conc=Guild Wars |next=Mengsk's Uprising |image= |imgsize= |conflict= |date=2478—2489 (secret) 2489—2491 (public) |place=Korhal IV |result=Decisive Confederacy victory; devastation of Korhal Reorganization of the rebellion into the Sons of Korhal |side1=Rebellion of Korhal ---- Umojan Protectorate |side2= Terran Confederacy |side3= |side4= |commanders1=Senator Angus Mengsk Achton Feld Arcturus Mengsk ---- Umojan Ruling Council Ailin Pasteur |commanders2= Confederacy Council Confederate Command Old Families |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1=Huge army on Korhal, numbering in the millions Support of arms and technologies |forces2=Confederate Armed Forces :Korhal IV Colonial Militia :Confederate Fleet |forces3= |forces4= |casual1=Massive losses for the rebellion (reduced to 30 members) |casual2=At least hundreds |casual3= |casual4= }} The Rebellion of Korhal was a conflict waged between the colonists of Korhal, led by the Mengsk Dynasty, and the Terran Confederacy. It ended in disaster for Korhal. History Secret Origin The roots of the Rebellion were envisaged by Angus Mengsk, scion of the Old Families. He attacked the Terran Confederacy and Old Families politically, denouncing them for their corrupt rule and seeking to free the planet from the Confederacy's grip. Mengsk sought assistance from Umoja in the form of ambassador Ailin Pasteur, to little avail. However, when Pasteur came to visit, a "corporate death squad" tried to murder them. The team was defeated by the Mengsk family and their security team led by Achton Feld. The killers turned out to be Confederate neurally resocialized marines. Umoja supported the hidden rebellion with arms and technology, enabling the rebels to kill hundreds of Confederate troops in bombing attacks and ambushes. The Mengsk Dynasty ensured its corporations were self-sufficient to avoid Confederate pressure, and imported these "spare parts" daily. Mengsk's son, Arcturus, came to know of this but disagreed with his father, and generally remained uninterested in politics. As the secret rebellion continued, hundreds of Confederate marines were killed through ambushes and bombs, and the Umojans continued to send military technology to Korhal, even tanks. The media downplayed these incidents and attributed them to lone madmen, but with deployments of the planet's militia, events on the ground told a different story.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. Open Rebellion By the end of the Guild Wars in 2489 the Rebellion had millions of troops and Angus Mengsk declared Korhal independent from the Confederacy. Martial law was declared by the Confederacy, who sent in additional troops to reinforce their garrisons on the planet and restore order. This only seemed to agitate the populace even more and escalate the already rampant civil chaos. Mengsk whipped the Korhalians into a volatile, patriotic frenzy and captured all of the Confederate outposts on Korhal.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The Confederates eventually withdrew their forces from Korhal, and instead sent three assassins to kill Angus Mengsk in the capital, Styrling, along with his wife and daughter: the head of his decapitated body was never found.Neilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0743-41898-0 (eBook). The New Leader Arcturus Mengsk, Angus's son, a former Confederate marine colonel and prospector, was meeting Umojan ambassador Ailin Pasteur for personal reasons when he received news of the murder of Angus Mengsk from Achton Feld. He was outraged by the murders and swore revenge on the Confederacy. Pasteur offered him support, and Pasteur would become a part of the rebellion's Ruling Council. Arcturus Mengsk was put in charge of the rebellion with Pasteur's help. Arcturus rallied the militant groups that had followed his father and created an army which struck at various Confederate bases and installations. His tactics included destroying Old Family-owned factories in order to create maximum economic damage, destroying supply route bridges on key planets, hacking into Confederate mainframes and staging mine-worker revolts. Even the rebellion's underground network became increasingly vocal in protest, rendering such a term something of a misnomer. The End ]] Arcturus Mengsk went to visit Umoja in 2491, gaining new recruits when the Confederates fired a thousand ''Apocalypse''-class nuclear missiles at Korhal, killing millions of people and obliterating most of the planet's infrastructure, crushing the mass rebellions once and for all. Following this event, the movement was reduced to only thirty soldiers. Mengsk quickly recruited more from Umoja and renamed the movement the Sons of Korhal. Public outrage brought an endless stream of support and volunteers.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Korhal. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. This attack hardened the remaining men and women of Korhal into some of the fiercest warriors in the Koprulu Sector. Due to the nuclear devastation of their homeworld, they have demonstrated complete willingness to use their own nuclear arsenal against any potential enemy.1999-08-13. Firestorm. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed 2008-06-21 References Conflict}} Category:Wars